Kate's big mouth and Loki's big plan
by sv4me
Summary: Kate and Loki discuss Clint. Kate lets something slip, but doesn't think anything of it. Loki, however, does. One-shot, I think. Implied Clint/Natasha. Comic universe.


"Kate's big mouth and Loki's big plan"

Summary: Kate and Loki discuss Clint. Kate lets something slip, but doesn't think anything of it. Loki, however, does. One-shot, I think. Implied Clint/Natasha. Comic universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But dear Gillen, Fraction, DeConnick, other Marvel writers - feel free to use this idea / dialogue / whatever in any comic or whatever, for FREE. It's all yours.)

(background for non-comic readers: due to very complicated circumstances Loki is now a teenager. He has no memory of his villainous past, but he is still the god of mischief. It appears that one of his current goals is to 'Assemble' the Young Avengers, of which Kate Bishop (codename: Hawkeye) is a member.)

Rated: PG-13 for implied themes & cursing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate dragged herself to central park to meet the other 'Young Avengers.' Wiccan had some amazing idea of something to do there, but she couldn't quite remember what.

It was 9:10 a.m. She'd only had 3 hours of sleep. It had been another early morning of saving Clint Barton's ass.

When would that crazy, reckless old man learn?

Not that she minded it though. Despite her natural skill, she found she still needed his instruction, but in more than just archery. Clint had a certain, _realness_, to him, that made him fun to be around - a certain easy, even cocky attitude that seemed to match hers. He was the _much_ older brother she'd always wanted, and, apparently, the mentor she needed.

She walked up to a bench where she saw Loki. As she approached he turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ms. Bishop, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." (I can't find Asgardian font, so just imagine it when Loki talks.)

Kate looked around. She didn't notice the others. They must have had Loki wait here for her.

"Late night?"

"uh," Was the best reply she could muster, as she plopped onto the bench, fatigue weighing on her body. A person needed more rest after fighting… whoever it was that Clint had managed to piss off this time.

"Another late night with Hawkeye Senior?" The inflection in his voice and the smirk forming on his lips tipped Kate off to his less-than-honorable suggestions.

"What of it?" she wined. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Well, Ms. Bishop, people may begin to talk…" he trailed off.

"If so you're the only one," she replied with a snap.

"Do you have something you'd like to confession about your relationship with Hawkeye, Kate my dear?"

She rubbed her eyes. It was too early for this shit.

"I'm Hawkeye."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. With Clint Barton."

Kate sighed, and tried to think. How could she shut him up? She didn't want to deal with this crap from Loki. Instead of thinking of something intelligent to say, she just snipped at him. "We're not a couple, as you're attempting to imply."

"Now, now, my dear, do not to lie to the _GOD_ of lies."

"All you seem to be the god of is mischief, which is what you're obviously trying to start. I'm tired, so would you please just lead to me the others?"

"Tisk, tisk, Ms. Bishop. Patience is a virtue you have yet to learn from your mentor." Loki paused, then got straight to the point. "Are you in love with him?"

"Ug, no Loki. Give it a rest. The guy's old enough to be my _dad_." Loki paused again, appearing to be in thought.

"And what of Mr. Barton? Does he… long for you, Kate?"

She huffed. "No, Loki. Now can we just go?"

He squinted his eyes at her. "How can you be so sure? How do you know he doesn't hide how he feels? How do you know he doesn't dream of you at night? How do you know that he's not thinking of you when he…"

Kate saw where that was going and cut him off. "Loki! That's just gross. Besides, he's obsessed with the Black Widow. Now can we just go?"

Loki didn't look convinced. "Is he now?"

"Yeah, you should hear him go _on and on_ about her, and the way he looks at her…" she cut herself off. Maybe she'd gone a little too far. Clint was her friend, so why was she airing his dirty laundry to this scoundrel? _I blame it on the sleep deprivation, which is his fault anyway_, he consoled herself.

"So, leave me alone, alright Loki? Can we go now?"

"Very well, Kate Bishop, follow me."

Kate walked behind Loki as they moved towards a semi-wooded area. He remained deep in thought.

Then a grin spread across his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

At first Loki began spying on Kate and Clint just ensure that she was telling the truth. He would have _loved_ to brag to the other young avengers that they were having an affair or that her mentor was secretly lusting after her.

However, the more time Loki spent watching Clint Barton, (using his ethereal form to go unnoticed) the more curious he became. He started watching the archer even when Kate wasn't there, and noticed things that peeked his curiosity.

First of all, Kate Bishop apparently was more observant than he had given her credit for.

Clint Barton _did_ speak of the Black Widow, or Natasha, or Nat, or Tasha (how many names can a person have?) quite a lot. Also, Clint Barton seemed to watch over her when they were together.

At first Loki noticed the small things, such as the way Clint would try to enter a room before the Widow. Loki thought this rude – gentleman always holds the door for a lady - however, these two were as the warriors on Asgard. When Barton entered a room first, he was scanning for threats, and acting as a human shield in case anyone were to catch them unawares.

Using a little advanced magic Loki also noticed the way Barton's breathing and heart rate would change around Romanov, and, as Kate had described, the way he looked at her. Loki decided this merited further investigation.

So, he began to watch Natasha Romanov as well. Nothing like a little magical multi-tasking to keep the mind sharp.

She was a tougher nut to crack, however. This would take some extra effort.

So the god of mischief began to form a plan. (All-Father help Clint and Natasha!) Loki paid no heed to the risks associated with such manipulation of heroes and shadowy secrete agencies – his 'mission' was becoming far too entertaining to spare any expense.

He set them up on fake missions, using his magic to create a fake threat and 'suggest' to the Captain or Hill or whoever was making the decisions to send them alone, and he watched them; interesting.

He used his magic to make it appear as though one was dying on a mission, then the other; _very_ interesting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some time later…

The young avengers, sans Loki, had gathered at a local pizza joint in an attempt to relax. The pizza had just arrived when, without warning, Loki materialized.

He looked at Hawkeye. "Miss Kate, I have decided that you were correct in your assertion to me some weeks ago that Clint Barton is in love with Natasha Romanov. I have also decided that she is in love with him."

Kate continued eating her pizza and reading her magazine, only half listening. "That's great Loki," she deadpanned.

"However, the Hawk and the Spider continue to dance around each other. It seems as though they want each other, but also are too afraid to do anything about it."

Loki's started pacing, deep in thought. Kate went back to her magazine.

"This is unacceptable. Two heroes such as them, despite being only mortals, deserve happiness with each other. Therefore I shall make it my personal mission to ensure this occurs. I may call on your assistance at a later date Hawkeye. Until then, my companions," and with that he nodded his head and disappeared.

Wiccan looked around. "That was random."

Hawkeye, pizza in hand and a concerned look on her face, looked at her comrades. "What just happened?"

Hulkling smirked. "Good luck when Hawkeye finds out, Hawkeye. Ooh, or better yet, the Widow. She's going to KILL you."

Wiccann, shaking his head & going back to his pizza: "I can't believe you sent the God of Mischief after Hawkeye and Black Widow."

Silence.

Kate put her head in her hand, pizza still hanging from the other hand. "What have I done?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The end.

**Thoughts? Please R&R. Thank you to my betas bouncingcrow & brawler25! **


End file.
